Volverte a ver
by Princess Saremi
Summary: Ambos estaban angustiados por el futuro que les deparaba debido al torneo de fuerza, sin embargo al estar en los brazos del otro, supieron que todo estaba bien y que nada ni nadie podría separarlos jamás. [One-Shot]


—Nos vemos pequeño Zen. – Gohan escucho la despedida de su padre con ambos dios del todo, observo como el trio chocaba los puños y posteriormente Whis se acercaba a ellos.

—Señor Goku es hora de marcharnos a la tierra. – hablo con voz tranquila, Gohan en silencio se acercó al grupo y en un instante se vio cegado por una luz completamente blanca, el viaje duro al menos unos 20 minutos encontrándose al final en el hogar de Bulma, Capsule Corp; justo a tiempo para ver el amanecer. —Señor Goku, el señor Bills y yo nos retiramos a nuestro planeta, con su permiso. –el ángel del universo 7 hizo una reverencia, sin embargo cuando estaba dispuesto a irse con el Dios destructor la esposa de Vegeta los detuvo.

—Oye Whis, ¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar? Bueno…a desayunar, Deben estar hambrientos luego del torneo, además; será una pequeña celebración. –sonrió la oji-azul cargando a su hija.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias señora Bulma, a decir verdad… ¡Los platillos del planeta tierra son exquisitos! –grito con voz aniñada posando sus palmas en ambas mejillas.

—Jajaja ¿Verdad que si? –rio la hija del Dr. Brief invitando a todos a entrar a su casa, la terraza quedo completamente vaciá, o casi vacía, ya que el hibrido primogénito de Goku y Milk se quedó apoyado en la baranda con los brazos cruzados, recordando.

— _Veo que ya estás listo Gohan._ _–_ _sonó la voz de su esposa detrás suyo, el moreno se tensó al oír la tranquilidad proveniente de ella, se sintió culpable por no tener el valor de decirle la verdad a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo._ _—_ _Recuerda, da lo mejor de ti en la batalla, no hagas quedar mal mi orgullo de luchadora._ _–_ _rio Videl acercándose a su esposo, aunque se extrañó al no oír su respuesta._ _—_ _¿Gohan, Que tienes?_ _–_ _cuestiono frunciendo el entrecejo, lo que no espero la oji-azul fue que el padre de Pan se girase veloz para darle un abrazo lleno de…angustia._

— _Videl…_ _–_ _murmuro enterrando su rostro entre su cuello, la joven madre dio un pequeño respingo al sentir las lágrimas de su esposo humedeciendo su tersa piel, no dijo nada y simplemente correspondió el abrazo, esperando a que él hablara._ _—_ _No quiero perderte, ni a ti ni a Pan, son lo más importante que tengo…yo no soportaría no verlas, tengo miedo…sabes que las amo demasiado y yo…_

— _Hey, tranquilo mi amor, no sé porque dices eso, no nos vas a perder…_ _–_ _susurro con amor acariciando la cabeza de su marido como si fuese un niño._

— _Videl, hay algo que no te he dicho… Este torneo no es como los demás y por eso tengo miedo, mi padre me llamo porque sabía que recuperaría mi poder y este sería esencial en el campo de batalla, porque si perdemos…moriremos._ _–_ _admitió separándose mirando los oceánicos ojos de su mujer, notando intriga, sorpresa y confusión._

— _¿Co-como que morirán si pierden?_ _–_ _cuestiono con sus ojos tiritando levemente debido al miedo que afloro en ella._

— _Mi padre le pidió al rey del todo, Zeno-Sama, que organizara un torneo del poder donde todos los universos participaran, sin embargo no conto con que el universo que perdiera seria eliminado para siempre, es por eso que el ultimo que queda en la plataforma sobrevive pero…_

— _Los demás serán eliminados…_ _–_ _murmuro Videl agachando su cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir, si, ella era fuerte; pero no soportaría un mundo donde no viera las tierna sonrisa de Gohan, donde no sintiera sus labios presionados contra los propios, donde él no la abrazara en sus momentos tristes, simplemente se moriría si Gohan no estuviese a su lado._

— _Así es… creeme que no quería decirte en realidad, pero al imaginarme que perderíamos y no podría despedirme de ti, me sentí culpable, te amo demasiado para perderte._ _–_ _su tono de voz bajo y guio a su esposa a la cama para sentarse y abrazarla._

— _Sé que no perderás Gohan, confió en ti, pero…sé que te sentirás culpable por eliminar a personas solo por sobrevivir, quiero que sepas que estaré esperándote pero si no llegas…nos reencontraremos._

— _No digas eso, juro que ganare el torneo y les daré un futuro a ti y a Pan._

— _El ki del señor Piccolo está aquí, es hora de que te marches, más te vale que ganes, ¿Entendido?_ _–_ _ordeno suavemente tomando su mano dirigiéndose juntos a la salida de su hogar._

 _Caminaron en silencio pensando en el futuro que les deparaba una vez que Gohan se marchara a luchar, el moreno tenía revueltos sus pensamientos, entre armar estrategias de batalla y rogar para que nada saliera mal, estaba claro que no quería que el universo desapareciera y mucho menos su familia._

 _Videl por el contario quería llorar, claro, no era normal viniendo de ella ya que era la hija del campeón Mr. Satán, no obstante no lo hacía ya que quería demostrar fortaleza ante su esposo y que se llevara la mejor imagen de ella para luchar, confiaba en que lo volvería a ver, y como si se regresase al tiempo donde Boo atemorizaba a todos, confiaría en su corazón._

— _Veo que estás listo, vámonos._ _–_ _espeto Piccolo de manera hosca empezando a levitar._

— _Sí, nos vemos Videl, te prometo que volveré; te amo._ _–_ _murmuro posando un tibio beso en su mejilla y dándole una cálida sonrisa siendo correspondido, una vez hecho eso empezó a levitar y seguir a su maestro, aunque no contaba con que unos momentos después su esposa le alcanzara._

— _¡Gohan, espera!_ _–_ _grito en el aire, sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos cerúleos, el hijo de Milk y Goku correspondió igualmente diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba._ _—_ _Sé que serás el vencedor, Pan y yo estamos contigo, te amamos._ _–_ _murmuro posando sus rosados labios sobre los del moreno quien la apego mucho más a su cuerpo para sentirla, él no iba a perder, le demostraría a Videl que era fuerte._ _—_ _Tu puedes, suerte._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¿Me sigues el ritmo? No me equivocaba, ¡Estaba esperando un guerrero como tú!_ _–_ _alabo el ser de piel verdusca y cabellera blanca para seguidamente dividirse y atacar a Gohan, Obuni era un guerrero formidable y digno de admirar._

 _Un poderoso golpe fue el que lo envió directo al suelo, era claro que estaba en problemas si no averiguaba la estrategia de su oponente a tiempo, le había prometido a Videl que volvería pero si el perdía contra Obuni esa sería una promesa vaciá, sus ojos estaban temblando, estaba nervioso, con miedo pero sobretodo furioso consigo mismo por haberse vuelto débil._

 _Los golpes iban y venían por la plataforma, al quedar acorralado su defensa se había esfumado hace mucho a la vez que Obuni continuaba con su ataque especial, el cual era retrasar sus movimientos, furioso aumento su poder al punto de alcanzar su estado definitivo, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente._

— _¡Vamos!_ _–_ _grito preparado._

— _Pelear a muerte hasta el final. Así debe ser un guerrero._ _–_ _alabo, sus ojos ónix deslumbraban emoción._ _—_ _¡Vamos!_ _–_ _grito la última esperanza del universo 10 lanzándose hacia el discípulo de Piccolo usando su técnica, aunque no esperaba que su oponente lo recibiera apropósito._

— _¡Alcance tu cuerpo!_ _–_ _espeto serio y totalmente concentrado, con un puño dirigido al rostro de Obuni, contraataco._

 _Sorprendido el guerrero de piel verdusca sonrió dirigiéndose contra su oponente, no obstante nuevamente el hijo de Goku recibió el ataque intencionalmente por lo que ahora estaban a la par, puñetazos y patadas iban y venían y si bien conseguían acertar, no se herían gravemente._

— _Aguantas mucho contra mí. ¿Cómo te llamas?_ _–_ _cuestiono agitado y levemente cansado el ultimo guerrero sobre la plataforma del universo 10._

— _Soy Son Gohan, del universo 7._ _–_ _respondió el joven erudito con traje naranja y azul._

— _¡Son Gohan, me alegro de haberte conocido!_ _–_ _respondió efusivo para que la seriedad característica de él volviese en un momento._ _—_ _Pero el destino del universo 10 depende de mí. ¡Debo protegerlo!_

—" _¡Y yo debo proteger a mi familia!" –pensó Gohan decidido conectando un puñetazo en el estómago de su contrincante, sus ataques por fin lograban acertar con facilidad, era la hora de acabar con esto. Con una ilusión de ki distrajo a Obuni y salto en el aire preparando la famosa técnica de su padre. — ¡Kame… –una luz azul apareció en la plataforma. —Hame… –el rostro de Obuni demostró terror. —…Ha! –y el poderoso ataque salió disparado tragándose entero a un guerrero digno de admiración._

 _Obuni apareció momentos después en las gradas esperado su destino junto con su universo, y mientras Zeno-Sama cerraba sus manos transformándolas en puños Gohan miraba con arrepentimiento el medallón que cayó de las manos de su oponente, encontrando así, una foto de su familia; un nudo se instaló en su garganta a la vez que por su mente pasaban dos nombres importantes en su vida._

—" _Videl…Pan…"_ _–_ _cerro sus ojos recordando la sonrisa de su esposa e hija esperándolo en su hogar, lo admitía; se sentía culpable pero en este torneo la meta era sobrevivir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¿¡Que!?_ _–_ _grito Dyspo al observar como el hijo de Goku, y esposo de Videl detenía su puño en el aire._

— _Mi trabajo es sacarte de la etapa de lucha. ¡No me vencerás así!_ _–_ _grito conectando un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago del luchador más veloz del universo 11 mandándolo unos metros atrás._

— _¡Imposible!_ _–_ _grito ofuscado con su ira al máximo._

— _¡Aquí voy, Dyspo!_ _–_ _grito lanzándose a una serie consecutiva de ataques, desplazándose de aquí a allá dentro del espacio que la jaula proveniente del ki de Freezer dejaba, para su mala suerte el emperador del mal quedo sin la suficiente energía desapareciendo la jaula y dejando libre a Dyspo, sin embargo el ser de piel morada al perder tiempo en celebrar no se dio cuenta de que Gohan se posó de tras suyo y le hizo una llave dejándolo inmóvil._ _—_ _¡Freezer!_

— _Ya veo. Bien hecho, líder. Este de hecho es un plan maravilloso. –contesto con voz socarrona y una sonrisa perversa surcando su rostro._

— _¡No puede ser! –grito asustado el ser con el uniforme característico de las tropas del orgullo._

— _¡Date prisa y hazlo! –grito el moreno dirigiéndose al hijo de King Cold._

— _No te preocupes, lo hare rápido y fácil. –contesto con sus ojos color carmín brillando de emoción._

— _¡Detente! –grito en vano Dyspo recibiendo junto con Gohan el poderoso rayo mortal color rojo de Freezer, quedando ambos eliminados de la pista de combate._

— _Lo siento, a todos. –murmuro con voz apenas audible y ojos cerrados._

— _Gohan, ¿Estas bien? –cuestiono Krilin._

— _Sí, esto no es nada. –sonrió._

— _¡Buena estrategia Gohan! –felicito Piccolo a su discípulo llamando su atención. —Si él hubiera escapado, no habrías podido derrotarlo._

— _Bien hecho. –expreso Muten Roshi orgulloso del hijo de su discípulo._

— _¡Maldición! Yo de todas las personas. –grito Dyspo logrando que Gohan lo mirase con su entrecejo fruncido, volteo nuevamente y cerro sus ojos por un momento antes de mirar a sus amigos con una sonrisa._

— _Sí._

El líder y guerrero del universo 7 salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una frágil palma sobre su hombro, curioso giro su cabeza encontrándose con la cabellera y ojos azules de la mejor amiga de su padre.

—Bulma… ¿Qué…? –su pregunta quedo en el aire al mirar como la científica esbozo una sonrisa maternal.

—Apuesto a que Videl y Pan deben estar esperándote, ¿No es así? –cuestiono cerrando sus ojos comprendiendo la mente de su ahijado.

—No sé qué hacer, estoy más tranquilo porque ganamos pero…no tengo el valor de verla a los ojos. –murmuro agachando su mirada, apenado.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

—Aun me siento culpable al haber eliminado a Obuni, y si bien sé que Numero 17 revivió a todos los universos no dejo de pensar en el medallón con la foto de su familia. –se disculpó.

—Ya veo. Sé que tu desde pequeño odias…bueno, no te gusta luchar ya que nunca le viste el sentido, tu corazón es muy bondadoso Gohan y es obvio que te sientas culpable por causar la muerte de miles de personas, sin embargo piensa que ese sacrificio fue por Videl y Pan… ¿O querías que ellas murieran y sobreviviera el universo de Obuni? –cuestiono levantando una ceja.

— ¡No, Por supuesto que no! –negó asustado y sudando, ante esa reacción la sonrisa de la madre de Trunks y Bura se agrando.

—Y si aún te sientes culpable, podemos decirle a Whis que traiga a Obuni al universo 7 y tengan una revancha. –guiño el ojo divertida causando que Gohan riera.

—Creo que es una buena idea Bulma, debo irme; gracias por todo. –se despidió empezando a levitar para después desaparecer en el firmamento.

.

.

.

Un par de ojos de color tan fuerte como el océano observaba como el sol terminaba de ascender a lo alto del cielo, su boca estaba formando una mueca al no saber nada de su esposo, y mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Videl abrazaba sus rodillas donde yacía descansando su cabeza.

—Gohan… –murmuro cerrando sus ojos, no había dormido en toda la noche y estaba cansada, solo quería volver a ver a su Gran Saiyaman de nuevo.

— ¡Videl! –la joven salto al oír la voz del padre de su hija haciendo que levantara la cabeza de manera rápida viendo como el hijo de Milk aterrizaba a unos metros de ella con una sonrisa.

Con los ojos abiertos llenos de miles de emociones, tristeza, alegría, intriga, curiosidad se levantó suavemente del césped, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente a la vez que una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

Como si fuese una película ambos corrieron hacia el otro aunque la justiciera con más velocidad, ya que llego antes y se arrojó a los brazos de su esposo quien la recibió con un abrazo lleno de amor, la joven madre rodeo su cuello con sus delicados brazos hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del investigador.

Gohan no podía estar más alegre al sentir el frágil pero a la vez fuerte cuerpo de su mujer entre sus brazos, la había extrañado con locura y ahora que estaba de vuelta no se alejaría nunca más, fue cuando se dio cuenta de los sollozos de la bella mujer preocupándolo.

—S-son lagri-grimas de felicidad Gohan…–murmuro abrazándolo aún más fuerte si eso se podía. —Sabia…que regresarías…te amo.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañe Vi, no pare de pensar en ti ni un segundo, yo también te amo. –sonrió separándose solo un poco para pasar su mano derecha al rostro de la hija de Mr. Satán y acercarla al suyo fundiéndose en un beso lleno de deseo, amor y esperanza.

Duraron así unos cuantos minutos hasta que ambos sintieron el ki de su hija levitando en su dirección, sonrientes dirigieron su mirada y el moreno recibió a su pequeña en brazos con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola Pan, papá ya volvió. –saludo posando un beso sobre su frente.

— ¡Papá! –balbuceo la niña de un año rodeando el cuello o mejor dicho tratando de rodear el cuello de su padre con sus pequeños y regordetes brazos.

—Ven mi amor, debemos hablar de muchas cosas. – sonrió la antigua Gran Saiyaman 2 tomando la mano de su esposo y dirigiéndose a su hogar.

.

.

.

— ¡Panny deja las antenas del señor Piccolo! –rogo el erudito viendo a su revoltosa hija jugando con su maestro.

—Pequeña Pan por favor… –rogo su madre por fin agarrando a su hija y llevándola a dormir. —Gohan alistate, el almuerzo de Bulma será dentro de poco.

—Sí, ya voy Vi. –sonrió con amor ganándose una sonrisa orgullosa de su maestro.

—Se lo tomo mejor de lo que imagine… –murmuro.

—Es una guerrera después de todo, señor Piccolo. –sonrío dirigiéndose a su habitación. —Nos vemos en la reunión.

.

.

.

—Hoy fue un buen día. –rio la oji-azul terminado de cepillar su corto cabello, en silencio se levantó del tocador haciendo que su corto camisón saltara levemente.

—Si te refieres al golpe que Pan le propino a Vegeta, entonces si fue un gran día. –rio ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de su mujer.

—Ya que estás tan alegre, ¿Por qué no me comentas con quien peleaste? –pregunto burlona aunque se arrepintió levemente al notar el semblante serio de su marido. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo…pues, pelee con varios adversarios pero me identifique con uno en especial…ya que también luchaba por su familia. –hablo apesadumbrado. —Se llama Obuni.

—Me he confundido, ¿Se llama? ¿No se supone que los universos que perdían eran eliminados?

—Lo era, pero el premio era pedir un deseo a las Súper Dragon Balls y como 17 venció, pidió que todo volviera a la normalidad.

—No obstante aun te sientes culpable, ¿Verdad? –pregunto sentándose sobre Gohan con ambas piernas a los lados y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Sonrió tristemente conociendo el corazón de su Gran Saiyaman, lo abrazo siendo correspondida.

—Debo decir que Obuni es un guerrero formidable, me dio problemas pero cuando las recordé a ustedes, me dio la suficiente fuerza para derrotarlo…lo malo, es que era el último guerrero del universo 10 y por eso yo cause que lo eliminaran.

—Te equivocas, hubieses sido culpable si hubieras eliminado a cada guerrero…pero solo eliminaste al último, no es tu culpa que tu deber haya sido sobrevivir. –murmuro levantando su rostro enseñando una brillante sonrisa.

—Tu lógica es buena…aunque no sé qué hubiera pasado si perdíamos… ¡Rayos! ¡Fui muy débil, debí haber entrenado mucho más…pude haber ayudado a mi padre a derrotar a Jir…! –calló abruptamente al sentir la frágil palma de su mujer pegando su mejilla izquierda. La miro anonadado. — ¿Por…?

— ¡Callate! ¡Deja de culparte a ti mismo! Escucha…tú entrenaste lo que debiste, y ganaste…no me importa que no hayas luchado con el más fuerte, tu hiciste lo que pudiste y estoy orgullosa de ti, por favor…te ruego mi amor que ya no te culpes, me haces sentir mal porque yo te quiero ver feliz no triste. –calmo sus gritos a medida que iba hablando y el hermano mayor de Goten no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al causar angustia en la mujer que más amaba.

—Lo siento Vi, es que sabes que nunca me han gustado las peleas y tener que ayudar a eliminar a un universo fue…

—Un golpe demasiado duro para ti. Lo se Gohan. Pero no puedes culparte porque así no se solucionan las cosas, además esa culpa ni siquiera debe existir porque Obuni, su familia y su universo están vivos… ¿Oíste? _**Vivos.**_ –expreso frunciendo sus cejas.

—Tienes razón, creo que no superare esto de la noche a la mañana pero…con tu ayuda sé que lo hare, Gracias. –sonrió levemente sentándose y abrazando a su mujer pegando sus labios a los de ella, la mujer correspondió encantada y sin darse cuenta, el beso empezó a cambiar de intensidad, con más deseo, pasión, claro está; sin olvidar el amor que se sentían el uno al otro.

No obstante cuando Gohan acariciaba la espalda y abdomen plano de su mujer por debajo del camisón…un llanto se escuchó asustándolos, logrando que se separaran con sus rostros rojos como tomates.

—Iré a ver qué le pasa a la pequeña Pan, ya vuelvo… –Videl murmuro. El moreno gruño levemente molesto por la interrupción sin embargo eso no le impidió seguir a su mujer a la habitación de su hija. —Calma, calma Panny, mamá está aquí… –susurro de manera maternal cargando a su hija y meciéndola suavemente.

—Vamos a la habitación Videl, no importa si Pan duerme esta noche con nosotros. –sonrió al conocer a su unigénita, ya que observo como la niña se aferraba a su madre enviando señales de que no quería dormir sola.

—Hmm, creo que la consientes mucho. –hablo severa aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro siguiendo a su esposo. —Al parecer Pan será muy apegada a ti.

—Culpame por ser adorable e inocente. –siguió el juego posando una mirada inocente.

— ¡JA! ¡Me rio de ti Gohan! ¿Tu inocente? –estallo en carcajadas al igual que el discípulo de Piccolo.

—Señorita Videl, usted es muy cruel conmigo. –expreso fingiendo dolor acostándose junto con su mujer, Pan en el medio con sus bracitos extendidos y agarrando la mano de su padre y madre a la vez. —Extrañaba esto.

—Yo también. –susurro la mujer mirando los ónix de su pareja, se levantó levemente para darle un beso de buenas noches antes de apoyarse en su almohada y cerrar sus ojos. —Te amo Gohan, descansa.

—Igualmente Vi. –respondió dándole un beso en la sien a ella y a su hija antes de volver a su lugar y observarlas por un tiempo. —Prometo que siempre las protegeré. –dialogo antes de unirse al Morfeo con su hija y esposa.

 **._.**

 **Fin de la Transmisión.**

 **Bueno, ya que acabo Dragon Ball Súper quise despedirme de mi pareja favorita, Gohan y Videl; con un fic dedicado a ellos y su familia, a decir verdad quería que mostraran un reencuentro pero ya que no se pudo, mi imaginación voló y me ayudo a narrar lo que pudo haber sucedido, estoy triste, lo admito; ya que Dragon Ball Súper me brindo mucha alegría, mucha más, al mostrar la vida matrimonial de Gohan y Videl.**

 **Quiero dar mis agradecimientos especialmente a Son Michel, por prestarme su bella portada que también me inspiro a crear el reencuentro, te felicito one-chan, eres toda una artista.**

 **Este One-Shot también va dedicado a ella y toda mi familia Godel en Facebook, gracias por estar conmigo chicos, los quiero.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, si no…acepto tomatazos y sartenazos.**

 **¡Los quiere Saremi-San 02! ¡Nos vemos ;)!**

 **¡Y espero volver a vernos…DRAGON BALL SUPER!**


End file.
